


In Love And War

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Potter Twins, marauders! era, most bad people are slytherins but not all slytherins are bad, sirius black is precious, slighr ooc filch, slytherin pride aight, ur a slytherin, ur james' sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: You're a Potter. And a Slytherin. And you fancy your brother's best friend. Hell ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> btw ur the same year as james but if you'd like you could be a year younger. james is somewhat of a asshat when hes mad.

He glared at you from across the table. You and your brother never got along. You were in Slytherin, he was in Gryffindor. You were complete opposites. He liked white while you? You liked Black. Literally. It was ironic and blatantly made you laugh every time you thought about it. There, your brother sat, staring at you with a face that had 'If murder wouldn't get me to Azkaban, you already would've been dead' all over it and you couldn't care less because your brother wasn't plaguing your mind the way the uncharacteristically troubled-looking man sat next to him did.

However, it was one of those days that you actually had a serious fight a few days before. You hadn't talked, the only means of communication you had (—Could it even be called that?) were through murderous looks.

So it was quite a surprise when he decided to corner on the way out of the Great Hall. "(Y/N)!" He called out, although not bothering to catch up with you. You stopped and turned your head, which you didn't really mean to do, seeing as you still thought he was a close-minded twat but he caught you off guard. "What?" You observed that he was alone. Not even with Sirius. Strange. Really strange. The kind of strange that unnerved you. Had they been in a fight? No, they couldn't have been in one. James and Sirius were more like siblings than you and James could ever be. And when they do fight, they usually resolve it right away. What was going on? "I have a favour to ask of you." A favour? You perked up. Now he was starting to scare you. He still wore a scowl though, obviously signaling that neither of you wanted to be there. You raised an eyebrow, asking him to continue. "Ask Lily if she...could go out with me to our next Hogsmeade trip."

Silence. 

Wow, your brother is truly desperate. You knew your answer was gonna be 'No' since the second he opened his mouth but since you loved torturing your dear brother so much, you decided to give him the image of false hope.

"And why should I he-" "Because I know you fancy Sirius."

Fuck. Now, that complicates things.

You groaned; you had no choice. A part of you thought he wouldn't— he couldn't tell Sirius that. I mean, he's still your brother! Right?

A bigger part of you knew better. He'd stop at nothing.

"Why can't you do it yourself? I'm the Quidditch Captain, James, I just can't go running about in between practices to do your bidding!" You exclaimed. Most of the students around you seemed to have been eavesdropping on you two, so you cast them a quick glare. "I've done something bloody wrong, alright! She won't talk to me!" You rolled your eyes. Typical. You decided not to ask, you'd get even later hearing the same reason for the hundredth time. So instead, you turned your back on him, walking to the Transfiguration classrooms. 

"Will you do it?"

"I've got no bloody choice, have I?!" You yelled without turning your back.

 

You walked into the Quidditch field, wearing a loose Jersey and shorts that hugged your thighs. Winter had ended long ago and the sunlight seemed to bite at you hungrily. You were about to do a few simple laps on your broom surrounding the field as you waited for your team mates, but were greeted by none other than Lily Evans, sulking on a bench. You had grown somewhat of a bond to her. You and her spent most of your time together talking badly of your brother and she was always so cheery. So it worried you to see her alone with red, puffy eyes. She obviously had just been crying. 

"Lily," You sat beside her, keeping a bit of comfortable space between you two. "What's wrong?" She finally noticed your presence and raised her head to look at you. Man, she had seen better days. "J-James....he...he.." She broke into a fit of hiccups and miserable sobs. She leaned into your shoulders and you accepted it, patting her down on the back. It wasn't unheard of to have Lily crying on you. But it was always about Severus, not James. "What happened?" You said, trying to keep your voice low and soothing. 

So she told you everything, albeit not understanding some parts due to the fact she was almost wailing by the end of her story. Apparently, James and Lily were dating for a short time. One day though, James exploded at her about Severus. He was extremely jealous of him and saw him as a rival. He had said horrible things to her, even implying that she was just a prize to be won.

You looked at the broken girl crying in your arms and remembered the desperate brother who had asked you, among thousands of students in Hogwarts, for help. He hadn't even thought about asking help from Sirius or anyone in the Marauders. And you knew, that he had not meant any of it. Both of them were hurting.

"Hey, Lily?" You said, your tone soft and slightly unsure. She looked up at you, clumsily wiping at her cheeks with her sleeves. You turned to the field, a few of your teammates had already arrived. "You can't let that be the end. And you can't just ignore the problem and think it will resolve itself. You have to talk about it with him." You patted her hair, smiling softly at her. "S-Should I...meet him in Hogsmeade next week? I mean...he's asked me and I was a bit reluctant but...you're right." She pulled away from your arms. You grinned. "That would be great. Best wishes to both of you. I have to get to practice. Good luck!" You rushed off.

 

You were drying yourself off after a successful game. The Slytherin team was always expected to be a good one, and your teammates never did disappoint. You hummed an old timey lullaby that your mum used to sing to you.

You grabbed the pastel towel you owned and left, your hair still wet. You were about to go back to the Slytherin common room when you were met by a lean, muscular chest. You looked up, ready to yell at the clumsy twat only to realize said chest belonged to Sirius Black himself. He had a mischievous sparkle to his eye. You heard angry yells and grunts in the distance. "Oh, bloody hell." He grabbed you by the hand, and led you to a dark place, hiding behind a tall suit of armour.

"What the hell, Bla-?!" He muffled your voice with a hand. "What's going on?" You whisper-yelled. He laughed nervously. "Prank gone wrong. Filch is angry." You heard a couple of footsteps coming your way. "Oh, crap, he's coming." It got louder. "You're going to have to forgive me for this–" As you saw the short shadow of the man checking your hiding place, Sirius crashed his lips onto yours, and flipped your positions so he was against the wall and you were pressed to him. Filch probably saw you in the darkness, because he made a sound of disgust but he left you alone. You two broke apart when you couldn't hold your breath any longer. "How, w-what, I—WHAT?!" You whisper-yelled. He looked oddly satisfied. "Well, I couldn't be in front, it would be too obvious that it was me. I don't know if you've noticed but I've somehow garnered a playboy reputation around here, so I couldn't have that. Oh, you're probably asking about the kiss, huh?" He rambled on an unnecessarily long reason. You nodded. "Well...that I can't explain. However, I can explain one thing." You turned red, for some reason, you knew what was coming. "You, kissing me back. You like me." 'No shit, Sherlock.' You thought.

The response must've seeped into your face because he immediately replied by kissing you until your lips were bruised.

 

The next day, you sat with the Marauders, proudly donning your green and silver tie; which earned you a few distasteful looks from other Gryffindors. Your brother had gone easier on you, he and Lily seemed to have cleared the tension between them at least. You sat between Sirius and James, smiling and scanning the Prophet for a lack of something to do. When suddenly, you had remembered to ask James a question that you had been longing to ask since you and Sirius kissed. You pulled his ear close to your height. "Ow, ow, ow! I thought you were my sister, Ow!" He whined. "Did you tell Sirius I fancied him?!" You whisper-yelled to his ear. Sirius just looked at you with an eyebrow raised, obviously not comprehending what you had just said but hearing his name somewhere in it. He snaked an innocent arm around your waist. "What? No! Wait, is that why he seems so touchy to you today— ARE YOU SNOGGING MY BEST FRIEND?" He was trying his best to whisper but failed miserably. At the end of his statement especially, he ended up almost standing up and yelling, but thankfully you and Sirius managed to get him down before he caused a scene. "What the hell, James, no! We're just...just.." You looked at Sirius. "Dating." James did not calm down at this. He was about to open his mouth again before you stopped him. "Shh! Calm the bloody hell down! It's fine! Please, I'm happy with him and you know how much I love him first hand." You said and you felt Sirius's eyes on you. James exhaled after what seemed like forever. He looked unsure and gazed at the two of them. "If you hurt (Y/N) I swear to Merlin I will hex you into another wizarding school. And same goes to you if you hurt Sirius." He finished and continued eating his now cold toast. "And plus," Sirius pulled you closer. "I'm not snogging her,"

"Yet."

"OH, YOU LITTLE SH-"

Let's all just say you have never seen James as protective as he has been after Sirius said that.


End file.
